1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to information relating to programming sent via a video format which can be viewed upon a display device. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods for providing interactive access to video programming and enhanced video content information.
2. Background and Related Art
The rapid increase in consumer demand for consumer technology has prompted an exponential growth in the number of available video programs communicated across broadcast networks, satellite, cable, and the Internet. For example, many cable and television services offer dozens if not hundreds of different channels from which the viewers may choose. Video programs containing movies, network television series, sporting event broadcasts, news programs, and a variety of other content are available to viewers on an unprecedented scale. This has resulted in a dramatic increase in the amount and type of information accessible by a viewer. Unfortunately, the increase in the quantity of information, e.g., broadcast programming and services, complicates selection of programs and services. Unless a viewer is able to quickly and easily identify desired programs and services and determine when those programs and services are available, most viewers will not realize the full potential for using and accessing the available wealth of knowledge and entertainment.
As viewers attempt to identify video programming to watch, there are limited resources available to assist identifying those video programs that will be of the most interest. Published television program guides, newspaper program review columns, and Internet websites provide some limited information relating to video programs to be broadcast. However, many of the resources available to viewers are not typically available when they are most useful. This is because such resources are not conveniently accessible when viewers sit down to view or record a broadcast video program. For example, when a viewer sits down to watch television, the viewer is typically not in the frame of mind to turn on the computer, log onto the Internet, and find and browse all the websites needed to determine what television program to watch or to find and search a published television program guide. Instead, the viewer typically wants to relax, using nothing more than the remote control to identify broadcast programs containing desired content such as movies, network television series, sporting event broadcasts, news programs, or other content of interest to the viewer.
Typically, a viewer identifies the availability of broadcast programming by way of an electronic programming guide (EPG), which is also known as an advanced program guide (APG). The EPG provides the viewer with a schedule of broadcast programming and services presented as a time-based grid. Time blocks in the EPG are commonly arranged in columns, while different channels are arranged in rows. Some existing electronic programming guides allow the viewer to view programs which will be shown up to fourteen days in advance.
Although current advances with electronic programming guides provide the viewer with flexibility in viewing broadcast program information from the monitor used to display the broadcast programming, there are still significant problems. The sheer volume of listings in the electronic programming guides makes identifying programs to watch difficult. Moreover, the short descriptions provided by electronic programming guides provide insufficient information to determine the true nature of many listed programs and make decisions between the increased number of choices. Additionally, viewers are limited to browsing programs based on limited criteria such as viewing time or the title of the programs. Another drawback is that the depth of information provided by electronic programming guide often fails to provide an enhanced overall viewing experience within the viewing space.
While Internet websites dedicated to broadcast programming may offer a depth of information greater than that of an electronic program guide, they still have significant drawbacks. Internet websites are typically focused on a narrow range of interests. For example, Internet websites often lack comprehensive listing coverage. Websites typically are dedicated to a narrow subset of the total listings, such as a particular television series, television network, or movie genre. Additionally, the limited nature of the information provided by Internet websites requires that viewers access multiple websites to effectively compare programs offered. Another drawback of Internet websites is that they typically are not conveniently accessible when a viewer sits down to watch television or some other broadcast medium. Even if the viewer can conveniently access the Internet, the time required to browse the vast number of websites to collect the scope and depth of information for comprehensive broadcast listings is prohibitive.
As a result, viewers are often unable to efficiently learn of the programming or services that are currently being broadcast or that will be available in the future. The difficulty of using electronic programming guides, print publications or Internet websites is generally experienced with respect to any type of programming. For example, it is often particularly problematic when the viewer attempts to determine which movies are available, due to a variety of factors, including the large number of movies that are available on any given day and the fact that the decision as to which movie is desired is best made when the viewer can easily learn of the content of a particular movie, the actors, and other information specific to the movie, all of which cannot be quickly and conveniently determined using conventional electronic programming guides.